


Cat Dad Interludes

by mintjoonlep



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cat Cuddles, Cat Ears, Cat Lingerie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Light Angst, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a whole lot of cat appreciation, specifically the use of a cat tail butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintjoonlep/pseuds/mintjoonlep
Summary: Two brief stories featuring cat cuddles and intimate moments with GOT7′s resident cat dads.Interlude 1- Given how hard Jaebeom has been working as of late, YN comes to the decision that she ought to do something nice for him. Shuffling the cats out of the bedroom to wait for him in secret, she had hopes that he’d like the surprise she’d set up for him and moreover that it might put him in the mood for more than just cuddling. Unless, of course, he ended up laughing himself silly at her unique choice in sexy lingerie.Interlude 2- YN’s favorite place to turn to near the end of a rotten day has always been her boyfriend’s cozy apartment, where she could curl up on the couch with his friendly felines while trying to forget her woes. When BamBam returns from work to find her napping, he rouses her from her cozy rest to provide her with a different kind of affection than what his pets had provided.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/You, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | Bambam/You
Kudos: 54





	1. Interlude 1 - Jaebeom

“Sweetie, you’ve gotta move.”

Nora gave you a long, tired stare before she curled back into herself, covering her eyes with one delicate paw, and you whimpered at how painfully cute she was. The sweet feline looked like the perfect picture of comfort, snuggled up so cozy atop the soft throw blanket all the cats seemed to love the most whenever they napped atop the bed. Cake and Odd looked equally relaxed where they slept on either side of her, stretched out across the throw with their bellies up. The other two cats had at least taken up space in the living room, having their present cat nap on the sofa, and leaving you with only three far too adorable fur babies to contend with.

“Guys, I need you to not be in here before your dad gets home. Please get up?”

The cats remained still and snoozing, so adorable that the thought of moving them actually pained your cat-loving heart. Sighing heavily and feeling as immensely frustrated as you were full of love for the furry creatures, you turned and stalked through the open bedroom door.

“Guess there’s only one way to do this.”

You opened up a cabinet in the kitchen, reaching inside for the bag you knew would wake up every cat in the apartment from their fourth nap of the day, moving to stand in the center of the living room before you started to shake the package. You watched as the cats on the couch immediately perked up, a victorious grin settling on your face as they began to yawn and stretch, the other three kitties slowly emerging from the bedroom, padding straight towards you.

“Do the babies want treats?” you asked them, unashamed of using the ridiculously cutesy voice that you tended to speak to them with whenever no one else was around. “You guys hungry?”

A few soft mews answered your queries and you quickly opened the packet, divvying up an equal amount of treats for each of the five cats, smiling at the immediate sound of them crunching on their snacks. You closed the package and stepped around the feasting animals, putting the treats back into the cupboard before you made a swift dash back to the bedroom, shutting the door behind you. With no cats to occupy the bed and interrupt the plans you’d been formulating for your boyfriend’s return home, you finally felt able to get to work, getting started by stripping the fur-covered throw from the bed.

“I’ve got about an hour before Jaebeom gets home. Should be enough time to get the room and myself ready.”

You shuffled about the bedroom in a quiet hurry, pulling two boxes from the closet which contained your attire for the evening and a collection of fake led candles that you settled all throughout the room, hoping that the flickering light would put your man as well into the mood as your lingerie. Getting the bedroom looking romantic ended up being a quick enough process and you found yourself growing more and more anxious as you glanced at the time on your cellphone, heading into the en suite bathroom to get changed before Jaebeom made it home. You’d taken the time to shower a little while before getting the cats out of the bathroom, skin soft from the scented lotion you knew made it hard for your boyfriend to keep his hands to himself, opting for a very light amount of makeup. Looking yourself over in the bathroom mirror, naked as could be, you felt confident and ready to slip into your sexy, perhaps silly, little outfit. Within minutes, after a few ear adjustments and a bit of slow moving progress getting your ‘tail’ settled, you gave your whole form a second once over with a slightly more skeptical eye, turning to the left and then right as you observed your get up critically.

“I either look cute as hell or freaking ridiculous, but I’m next to naked, so if Jaebeom doesn’t want to get on this once he gets home, I’m gonna be disappointed.”

Leaving the bathroom, you strode back into the bedroom to start playing some mood music, namely your lover’s own tracks in all their baby-making glory, swaying your hips to feel your tail slightly swishing back and forth, giggling to yourself as you sent a text to Jaebeom to let him know to come straight to the bedroom once he arrived home. Seconds after sending the message, you heard the distinct sound of the front door coming open, skittering to put your phone aside on the dresser and then take your position standing before the bed, trying not to tap your foot in anxious anticipation as you listened to the sound of Jaebeom moving through the apartment, greeting the cats with his own cutesy tone of voice. Soon enough you heard a soft knock at the bedroom door, bidding him to come in, and he did so in a hurry, quick to shut the door behind him before any of the cats could sneak inside. He leaned back against it, hand still holding the knob, and you watched as his eyes widened, brows lifting as he regarded you in silent surprise, taking you in without a word for several seconds.

Moments ticked by as he gawked at you, gaze darting down then up before repeating their path a few more times, seeming to need to really let the sight of you sink in, and you were near to outright asking for his opinion when finally you saw his lips beginning to twitch. You fixed him with a stern look when you noted how hard he seemed to be fighting not to laugh, upper body beginning to shake a bit with suppressed mirth, and you sighed heavily, crossing your arms and cocking out your hip.

“All right, you ass, just laugh and get it over with.”

To his credit, you supposed, Jaebeom’s laughter ended up being a soft, wheezing sound rather than outright cackling, but it had you sulking nevertheless, your worry that he would indeed find your get up silly proven to have been spot on. Your boyfriend contained himself quickly, practically beaming at you as he made his way over, hands reaching out to uncross your arms, leading you to him so he could peck your forehead.

“I’m sorry, baby. I’m not trying to imply that I don’t appreciate your surprise, but the cat ears and the themed lingerie really caught me off guard. You look sexy as hell, but…”

He choked back another snort of laughter and you rolled your eyes, smiling in spite of it all because it was still nice to see him in such a good mood, especially when he’d been coming home every night for the past few weeks looking akin to a zombie.

“I know. Even I thought it was kinda silly, but I figured there was a chance you’d like it. Ya know…since you’re the world’s biggest cat dad and all.”

“I wouldn’t say I’m the world’s biggest…”

“Five cats, Jaebeom. Five. And don’t pretend I didn’t hear you debating to yourself about if maybe you could actually handle one more just because you had yourself nose deep in the cat video part of YouTube not too long ago.”

“Logic won that debate and don’t act like you don’t love my cats just as much as I do Miss Let’s Buy Them Another Cat Tree.”

“Hey, be nice. I dressed like a sexy kitty for you.”

When you started pouting, Jaebeom seemed to find it entirely necessary to kiss it away, hands cupping your face so he could cover it in as many kisses as you could handle and it so happened that you could handle several. You were giggling and melting into his arms before long, staring up at him with a smile that you knew matched the amount of love you saw in his own grin as he looked down at you, arms looping around your frame to hold you to him. The sourness you’d faintly felt lessened further at the indication of hardness pressed between you, letting you know that your get-up had, in fact, had the desired effect on Jaebeom that you’d been hoping for.

“So, what did bring this on anyway? Not that I’m complaining since I’m probably about ten seconds from tossing you on to the bed, but I’m a little curious.”

“You’ve been working so much lately that I thought you deserved a nice surprise.”

“Thank you, baby. I appreciate that,” he told you, kissing your brow as one of his hands reached up to lightly adjust the car ear headband you had put on. “And I will admit, the longer I’m looking at you, the less silly it looks.”

“I kinda figured, what with you being hard and all.”

You slipped a hand between your bodies to gently curl your fingers around the firm line of his cock where it pressed against the front of his pants, giving his length a squeeze that still had him groaning softly even despite how light the pressure had been.

“You haven’t even seen the best part of this get up yet.”

“Oh?”

Stepping away from him, you bent forward to slide off the tiny thong you’d been wearing, moving away from where you left the garment on the floor to make your way towards the nearby bed.

“It came with a tail.”

Turning slowly, you let him see the soft length of faux fur dangling behind you, bending forward to lean down across the bed, ass presented to him. You reached back, gripping the length of the tail to lift it up, giving him a much better view of your faintly slick pussy and just how the fake appendage was staying in place, glancing back over your shoulder to see his reaction. All traces of humor had fled the second he seemed to realize what you were wearing, expression looking awed as he took you in with a heavy exhale. It took him only seconds to make his way towards you, hands skimming upward from the backs of your thighs to the rounded shape of your ass, plying the soft flesh as his gaze zeroed in on where the plug lay pressed inside you.

“How long have you been wearing your little tail, hm?”

“Not long. Just a bit before you came home.”

“But that was enough to get you nice and wet for me already, wasn’t it, sweetheart?”

You looked forward when you felt your neck beginning to ache from glancing back, lowering your brow to rest against the sheets as Jaebeom slipped one of his hands between your thighs, fingers searching to feel the visible wetness he’d spied. You heard him let out a satisfied hum over the feel of it, the slickness steadily growing as he ghosted the lightest touch around your clit, his other hand swatting yours away to grip the length of your tail himself. He gave a soft tug, not enough to pull the plug from your body, but enough to cause the slightest bit of movement, your ass and core alike clenching from the hint of stimulation his actions had given you.

“I couldn’t help it. As soon as I had it inside and I thought about you coming home…filling up my pussy at the same time I’m wearing it…”

“I will. I’m gonna make you feel so full, baby. Give you every inch of my cock while you’re wearing this cute little plug. Gonna make you purr.”

Somehow, Jaebeom managed to make a reference to your attire sound sexy by virtue of his voice alone, but the comment nevertheless remained just silly enough to make you snort, your lover mirroring the sound just after you to show that he knew just how cheesy it had been. The amusement was a short-lived thing, all your giggles fading to moans as you felt the slow press of Jaebeom’s fingers delving into your cunt, testing your readiness with a lazy in and out that only made you need more.

“Mmm, don’t even need me to get you ready, do you? Your greedy little cunt is taking my fingers in so easy. Bet my cock is gonna slide right in.”

It was what you wanted, already so anxious to be filled by the wide stretch of his prick, knowing that it would feel even better then the easy glide of his fingers curling into you. You’d been planning your surprise for him for some time and it had been on your mind all day, leaving little tendrils of desire curling through your core even in those moments where you’d wondered if your lingerie choice might be too silly. You’d waited long enough and you needed him badly, hearing him groan as you tightened yourself around his digits just to remind him of how snug you’d fit around his cock.

“I don’t need any more foreplay, Jaebeom. Please…fuck…just get in me now.”

“Really want it that bad?”

He let his fingers still inside you, pressed as deeply as you could take them, giving the end of your little tail another light tug while his thumb grazed your clit. The sensations had you pressing your face into the sheets, trying to muffle the cry his actions drew out of you, the pleasure already so intense it, making you so wet it felt almost obscene. Your reaction seemed to satisfy Jaebeom, answer his question as well as a proper verbal response would have, and you turned your head to let your cheek rest against the soft sheets when you heard him shifting, recognizing the rustling of fabric. Behind you, he cast his jacket to the floor, fishing his wallet from the pocket of his pants before he shoved them down around his thighs, allowing the billfold to drop from his grasp the second he’d fished out a condom. You knew what he was doing, that he was getting ready to have you, and you tried to entice him into hurrying by slowly shifting your hips from side to side, the tail hanging from your ass swaying. It was the sudden grip of Jaebeom’s hands which made you go still and he draped the length of your tail upwards towards your back, settling it out of the way as the tip of his cock pressed through the wetness between your open thighs. You slipped a hand beneath your body, searching for the slippery length of him sheathed in latex, helping to guide him into place, and he slotted himself into you with ease, your core parting all around him without stopping until you were full. You felt him moving past your fingers all the way in, cupping his balls once he’d grown still, giving them a gentle squeeze that had Jaebeom huffing out his appreciation.

“Good as that feels, I need to fuck you now, baby. Be a good girl and play with your clit for me.”

You hardly needed his prompting, eagerly dragging your fingers upward to circle the swollen bud, pleasure making you squeeze him tight and Jaebeom showed how much he relished the feeling with a low groan, bucking his hips against your ass. You knew from the first slow thrust that you wouldn’t last long, the fullness of having the plug inside while Jaebeom’s cock picked up a steady pace inside your cunt better than you could have dreamed and you tried your best to stroke yourself slowly, not wanting to make yourself cum too soon, especially not when your surprise had been for him.

“Can’t believe you did this for me. If I’d known I’d have you waiting at home for me like this, dressed so fucking cute with your little ass plugged up, pussy so ready for my cock, I’d have left work early. I’d have come home this afternoon and fucked you all day.”

His comments had you whimpering, the effect of his words always so potent, core practically weeping around his dick, so wet that every press of his cock driving forward was messy and loud and just how you both liked it. The idea of him leaving work early for you was a promising one, filling your mind with ideas of ways you could entice him while he was away, plotting all the dirty photos you could text him to make him race home to you as soon as he could, hiding a breathless smile into the sheets as Jaebeom’s pace quickened until he was fucking you wildly. The bed frame, even with as sturdy as it was, creaked with his motions and your moans raised in pitched at the continued brush of his cock hitting that perfect angle, his panted breaths like music to your ears.

Jaebeom removed one of his hands from your hips and you could feel his fingers drawing a path around your ass until he’d wrapped his fist around the middle of your tail, repeating his prior actions to give the fuzzy length a careful tug just to give you more pleasure, to feel how you squeezed him inside you tighter yet in response. He continued to lead your hips back towards his with one hand, dragging you into every thrust, and on occasion, he sought to magnify your enjoyment by toying with the plug inside you, rendering you nearly mute with bliss. You could do little else than whimper and pant, fingers trembling as they strummed your clit without the slow care of before, working the sensitive knot of flesh wildly, growing more and more desperate to cum.

“Gonna cum for me, kitten? Gonna be good and give me what I want?”

“Yes! Fuck, Jaebeom, I’m so close!”

“Then let go. Need you to cum with me.”

Another thrust, the continued movement of the plug, and Jaebeom’s words worked together, mingling with the sensations of your fingers stroking your clit tirelessly until you’d reached the brink, gasping as you felt yourself peak. It’d come so quickly, so hard, and yet you felt as exhausted as you were relieved as your orgasm tore through you, body tensing in the moments that it held you. Jaebeom praised you through it, breathless words letting you know how beautiful you were and how incredible you felt, lips quirking into a smile as you shuddered, body slowly growing limp at your release took its time softening. By the time you felt nearly spent, Jaebeom drew his cock free of the pulsing tightness of your cunt, tearing off the condom to stroke himself to completion, and you could feel it when he spent himself across your ass, leaving behind lines of wet heat on your skin, grunting softly with each one.

You were content to stay put for a moment, ass still upraised and covered in his cum, giving yourself ample time to catch your breath before you tried to move, crawling forward to flop heavily onto your stomach. Jaebeom chuckled behind you, his body shifting upward along the bed so he could drop a kiss to the top of your head, fingers lightly flicking one of the fake ears attached to your headband in quiet amusement as he promised you that he’d return in just a moment. You nodded mutely, still smiling where you laid and you listened to the sound of Jaebeom moving about in the bathroom, running water from the sink to no doubt bring a rag to clean you up. Your assumption was proven to be on the nose not, but a few moments later as Jaebeom rejoined you on the bed, a warm washcloth cleaning up the wetness between your thighs first before he set to work wiping away the mess he’d made of your bottom.

“Want me to take this out, baby?” he asked, lifting the length of the tail.

“In a minute. Gonna take it out before we hop in the shower. This headband has to go, though. Believe it or not, the tail is way more comfortable to wear.”

“Why don’t you go ahead and go get in the shower now? I think the kids are getting a little restless.”

“Hm?”

A glance showed you that Jaebeom’s attention seemed to be focused in the direction of the bedroom door and you shifted onto your side to see what he was looking at, noticing the paws stretched out under the bottom. Seconds later you heard the sound of a sad little mew and you could imagine that a few of the other cats were likely standing nearby, wondering when their humans would open the door to let them in. For as easily as they could occupy themselves, the cats could all get a little greedy for attention and affection if ignored for too long, their apparent desire for love making you forget your post-sex laziness. You climbed off the bed, ready to hurry along for your shower so you could get washed up, anxious to cuddle your man and his fur babies as soon as you could, halting as Jaebeom reached out to grab your hand. He stood as you turned back towards him and you let yourself be led into his arms, his smile sweet as could be.

“Thank you for tonight, baby. This was definitely a fun way to relieve stress.”

“No thanks necessary, Jaebeom. I’m glad you had as good a time as I did.”

You gave him a soft kiss, feeling him let you go, and you made your way back towards the bathroom, pausing once again at the soft utterance of your name, head turning to look your boyfriend’s way once again.

“You think you’d be up for wearing the ears and the tail for me again sometime?”

He showed not even the slightest hint of being embarrassed by his request, every little bit of amusement your little costume had initially caused him seeming to have been forgotten, letting you know that he’d definitely warmed up completely to your cat get up. Somehow, it didn’t surprise you in the slightest that he’d truly ended up getting into it and you had to admit, it’d grown on you as well.

“Anytime you want me to, baby. Just say the word and I’ll be your kitten.”

Jaebeom laughed, the sound so welcome when he’d seemed so worn down in recent days, and you heart felt warmed by it, the sight of his smile making you feel light. He turned away from you, gathering up the stray articles of clothing you’d both left laying around, and you knew once he’d put them away, let the cats into the room, that he’d likely end up joining you in the shower. For the meanwhile, you closed the bathroom door behind you with a soft click, smiling in quiet satisfaction at your own reflection in the mirror, and you gave your tail-clad bottom a victorious little shake.

It was always nice when things, for the most part, went according to plan.


	2. Interlude 2 - BamBam

You input the door code the same way you had a dozen times over, the sequence so ingrained in your memory now that you could’ve rambled it out while half asleep. The beep of the lock coming undone was a soft sound, a relief to hear after the grueling hours of your altogether shitty day, signifying peace and comfort in a way that your own home could never truly provide. You pushed through the door with a tiny sigh, letting it click shut behind you as you lumbered out of your shoes, feet aching from having spent the better part of your day on them, swearing you could feel the beginnings of a blister forming on your heel.

“Stupid crappy shoes,” you quietly groused, glaring daggers at the worn-out footwear as you stuffed them into the shoe closet, amazed that there was even space for them when your boyfriend had such a massive collection of his own.

The silence hovering in the apartment, aside from your own quiet movements, let you know that BamBam hadn’t returned home yet that afternoon and you couldn’t help the disappointment of knowing that his usual warm greeting might be hours from coming, heart aching harder at the temporary absence of him. You’d always felt so welcome and comfortable in his apartment, largely due to how at home he’d always made you feel whenever you’d stopped by in the past, prepared at any given moment to give you a kiss and let you cuddle up against him no matter where the two of you had chosen to relax. The apartment still felt like a wonderfully quiet, safe space in spite of BamBam not being there, but his vivacious presence had always been part of what made his home such an appealing haven and somehow it seemed almost fitting that you’d have to endure missing him after your day had been such an absolute wreck.

At the very least, you supposed, you were lucky to not be entirely alone, feeling a smile coming on for the first time that day as you stepped into the spacious living room to see your favorite quartet of felines, all stretched out in different locations. Latte looked beyond peaceful curled up in a little ball atop his preferred cat tree perch, King laying stretched out across a platform one level down, and the two of them appeared far too cozy to disturb despite how badly you wanted to pet them. It was always difficult to resist giving them love and affection, but especially while they were napping, hoping that the two would wake up soon to give you a bit of attention. Turning away from the tree, you padded quietly over to the couch, spying Pudding and Cupcake settled across different parts of the back, staring at you with bleary eyes to let you know that they’d been either roused by your arrival or nearing wakefulness not long before you’d shown up. Not quite so worried about disturbing the two of them, you leaned over to give each one a few gentle scratches along their fuzzy cheeks, cooing sweet greetings before you flopped across the length of the couch and you readily dragged one of the decorative throw pillows under your head.

Laying down felt wonderful even though it seemed to amplify the fatigue you’d been feeling since you’d dragged yourself out of bed that morning, running on next to no sleep thanks to an unfortunate case of insomnia. Having the incredible softness of BamBam’s couch cushions under your body threatened to lull you in no time and you found yourself genuinely hoping for sleep to settle in, wanting to forget all the angry customers and insulting comments you’d put up with throughout your day, eyes watering faintly with the frustration you felt for every infuriating interaction you’d had to endure. Bad days came around more often than you might like, but you’d always considered yourself a resilient enough person capable of enduring them. As much as it could suck some times, a job was a job and you liked being able to support yourself, relishing how capable you always felt whenever you’d gotten your bills paid or taken care of your own financial needs. Pay day coming reminded you of how willing you were to roll with the punches when a crappy day happened, but for the time being, as you ruminated on the utter shit show you’d been the star of since morning, you remembered how damn close you’d come to quitting. You knew without a doubt that you wouldn’t, that you couldn’t, yet the fact that it’d even crossed your mind for the first time let you know how high your stress levels had skyrocketed that day, and it left you feeling almost overwhelmed, nearly weak from the upset.

You realized soon that you’d come close to tears, eyes burning as you tried not to cry, not wanting to let your awful day win or feel like it had completely beaten you down. You sniffled softly, squeezing your eyes shut, and you didn’t blink them open until you felt a fuzzy head butting into your fingers, looking down to see that Pudding had climbed down from the back of the couch to join you, nuzzling against your hand. Cupcake wasn’t far behind, walking right onto your chest to slowly settle down, chin coming to rest on soft paws.

“Thanks, guys,” you told them, voice a little tight as you lifted both hands to start petting down their backs, feeling Pudding curl up into the space between your side and your arm.

In mere moments you started to hear the gentle rumble of their mutual purrs, the comforting presence of them soothing you, feeling near to healing, and while you ached for BamBam’s company most of all you couldn’t say that you weren’t immensely happy for the easy affection provided by his beloved pets. When you closed your eyes, it was to savor the closeness of the gentle felines rather than to stem the tide of growing tears, letting your body grow further relaxed as you lazily stroked both cats, lulled by the calming sound of their little motors running.

You dozed off in no time, slipping away into a dreamless sleep, uncertain of how much time had passed exactly when you found yourself rousing once again, awakening to the sound of someone calling your name. It took you a few moments to properly come to, the heaviness in your eyelids slow to fade, and as you finally found the will to open your eyes properly you realized that the apartment had grown darker, the glow of the kitchen light warring with the dwindling burn of sunset filtering in through the windows.

“You awake now, baby?”

BamBam hovered over you and you realized that his hand had cupped your cheek at some point, thumb lazily stroking along your soft skin to rouse you as gently as he could. He looked somewhat surprised by your presence, but not put off or upset, smiling as soon as he saw that you were awake, his thin form crouched down beside the couch so that he could lean over you.

“Getting there,” you finally answered him, voice a little rough from the nap you’d taken.

“I almost didn’t wanna wake you guys up since you all looked so comfortable, but it was a surprise seeing you here, so I got a little curious.”

You attempted to move, stretch your limbs a little, but found yourself nearly immobile, and a downward glance revealed that King and Latte had eventually come to join the cuddle pile. Latte seemed perfectly content laying across your thighs and King looked peaceful as could be with his body draped over your ankles, using one foot as a pillow. Cupcake and Pudding seemed to have remained where they’d initially settled, the amount of cat love you were basking in too sweet to make you feel bothered by essentially being tethered in place, letting yourself remain as still as possible.

“Sorry for just showing up without calling you or texting first. I know I should have before just coming over, but-”

“Hey, no, it’s okay.”

BamBam shook his head at your apologies, fingers petting your cheek with a persisting softness, and even despite his words you felt a little guilty. You’d been so caught up in your own misery that it hadn’t occurred to you to double check if it would be okay for you to head to his place without him, making you feel like an intruder. Even if BamBam had given you his door code months ago, you’d never used it without him there and an invite having been extended first. He’d mentioned before how much he loved his apartment, how safe and at ease he felt there in his own personal sanctuary, and it made you feel bad for barging in unannounced. Seeing the guilt lingering in your eyes, he leaned in to give your lips the softest kiss.

“I really don’t mind, baby. I gave you my door code 'cause I like having you here. It’s kinda nice coming home and seeing you curled up with my kids, though next time you surprise me I hope it’ll be in my room and wearing some of that nice lingerie I bought you.”

“Nothing says 'welcome home’ like a lacy thong and the promise of getting laid?”

“Exactly. See? You know exactly what I like.”

You chuckled, feeling a little better with him home and his words making you want to laugh, improving mood further aided by the little bit of rest you’d gotten. In truth, you still felt a little worn down, but the fact that you were starting to perk up felt like a relief, glancing down at the cats covering your body to pet the two you could actually reach, lamenting that Latte and King were so far from your hands.

“Have a bad day?”

“That obvious?”

“A little, yeah.”

“Need to talk about it?”

“Need to not think about it, honestly. It was a really crappy day and I just wanna put it behind me as fast as I can.”

“Damn, it was that bad?”

“Yeah, it was.”

BamBam let out a thoughtful hum, scrutinizing you for a moment, and with as well as you knew him you felt fairly certain his mind had already begun ticking with the best possible way to really turn your day around. Your boyfriend could be downright impish at the best of times, a total tease who lived for a bit of friendly heckling and the laughter it brought, but overall he was as kind and giving a soul as you could ever hope to meet. He could be beyond soft, unbelievably sweet, and even prone to spoiling you no matter how much you told him it wasn’t necessary, so you could only begin to imagine what you would be in for. Rather than leave you in suspense, he grinned and stood up, bending over to gently lift Cupcake from your chest, doing the same with Latte and King. He whispered affectionate words to each cat, making sure to take a moment to give a little love to Pudding as well once you’d managed to escape from the couch, free of your fuzzy confines, and he made sure to let each one of his precious fur babies know that he’d give them plenty of love after he’d taken care of you.

“Come on.”

He dusted off his hands, checking them to make sure they were free of cat hair before he started pushing you from behind to lead you towards the bedroom, leaning in during the trek to kiss your neck a time or two, making you giggle a bit. Laughing, even only slightly, felt so good after such a crappy day and you felt a smile growing wider by the time the two of you had reached the bedroom, BamBam pushing the door shut with his foot before he maneuvered you towards his bed. He turned you around, tugging you in for a slow, searching kiss and the feel of his lips covering yours felt wonderful, almost like an instant cure for all your emotional ails. Your hands lifted, fingers leading to a craving to cup his face or play with his dark hair, muss it from its impeccable styling, but BamBam caught your wrists in his grasp before you could and he kept his hold on them as he walked you back a few steps more. When you felt the edge of the mattress against the backs of your knees you took his hint, breaking the kiss to have a seat after you’d taken a moment to suck softly on his bottom lip, staring up at him once you were settled on the bed.

You’d expected him to start to climb over you, maybe flash your favorite grin as he started to unbuckle his belt, but BamBam showed you neither and instead lowered himself to his knees before you, fingers unbuttoning your pants straight away.

“Lift your butt up, so I can get these off you.”

Doing as he asked, you sat back on your hands and lifted your ass from the bed, BamBam’s fingers making quick work of your zipper before he tugged your pants down, leading your underwear off on the same pull until you were bare below the waist. He set to work on your shirt next, unbuttoning it bit by bit until he’d gotten it open, leaving it in place and smiling in pure delight at the red lace encasing your breasts, dragging his tongue across his lips in a way that made him look almost parched.

“Bam?”

“Lay back, baby. Gonna take care of you. Make your day so much better.”

He pushed your thighs apart, shifting closer to settle his shoulders between them, and the press of one hand against your abdomen made his intentions all the more transparent, the hint of arousal his kiss had given you magnified by the knowledge of what he wanted to do for you. It was no secret that BamBam had a special fondness for getting head, sometimes seeming to enjoy the feel of your mouth swallowing his cock as much as he loved filling your pussy, but he held just as much enthusiasm for eating you out. He knew how to make you cum harder than prior lovers had just with his mouth, his plush lips always so wonderful whenever they covered your core, and the promise of pleasure to come alone was enough to make you grow wet, laying back at his behest.

“There you go. Just go ahead and relax, baby.”

You felt the tease of his lips parting against your inner thigh, tongue drawing a wet line inward, inching closer and closer to your sex to stop just short of reaching there. His gaze lifted, brown eyes staring up at you as his mouth hovered just before your cunt, lips curving into a smug little grin at the sight of you so wet for him so soon, aroused just by the promise of him eating your pussy. Everything about the look spoke of his confidence and it was far from misplaced, not when he knew damn well how to make you cum every time. His mouth felt warm, hot breath quickly replaced by an open kiss against your cunt, lips parting to tongue you so slowly, seeking to lap up the familiar flavor of your wetness, savor it with a hum of approval. BamBam flashed you another grin, ever satisfied by the way you reacted to him so easily, taking in the way you whimpered as his arm curled around your thigh to settle his fingers along your folds, slowly stroking your clit with slender digits before his tongue took their place. He never lingered there for too long, slipping further down to get a deeper taste, fingers growing wet as they gently strummed your clit to the slick thrust of his tongue. You could hear it all so clearly, the wet sound of his mouth tending your core accentuated by soft groans, his enjoyment magnified when you let your fingers sink through his hair, combing through the strands to show him how good he was making you feel.

The feel of his tongue working you a little more intently, increasing pressure and speed as he slowly pushed your pleasure higher was almost heavenly, keeping your hips still a battle you began to lose with time. You moaned BamBam’s name when you felt him sucking your clit between his pillowy lips, opening your eyes to look down when he let go, watching the way he laved a maddening pattern against the swollen bud. It felt so fucking perfect, the best thing you’d felt all day long, and the negative emotions you’d experienced since morning made your eyes nearly water not just from pleasure, but from the pure appreciation you felt to have a lover who wanted to make you feel better. He’d said nothing of his day, whether it had been good or bad, and had thus far shown no signs of worrying about his own satisfaction even though you knew without a doubt that he had to have begun aching for you. BamBam had already made you feel so much better, loved and cared for when you’d been treated callously so many times at work, the longing to return the favor too great to deny.

“Bam…honey, stop for a sec.”

“Mmm, but you taste so good right now…”

Despite the protest in his words, he listened to your request, respecting your wants no matter what they may have been, though he did look notably confused and more than a little disappointed that you’d stopped him.

“Can get back to it in a second. Come up here first.”

He made to stand, following the beckoning motions of your hands to crawl over you, holding his slight frame above your body as you led him down for a kiss, savoring the unique, tangy flavor of yourself on his lips and lingering on his tongue. BamBam welcomed the affection, beginning to smile between pecks as your fingers ran through his hair, creating a path that led your touch from his nape down to his front, searching past the soft material of his sweater to cup him through the tight fit of his jeans. The shape of his cock strained against the denim and you wondered if the pressure had begun to grow uncomfortable, rubbing your palm along the hardness until you felt his hips arching towards your touch, kiss breaking with a soft groan when BamBam felt your fingers working on his belt.

“Can’t just lay back and let me spoil you, can you, baby?”

“What can I say? We’re both givers.”

You wrapped your hand around the base of his cock the second you’d gotten his pants open, smiling gleefully at the sight of your boyfriend’s eyes closing, lips parting with a soundless breath as you stroked him slowly.

“Lay on your back for me? Want you in my mouth while you’re eating me out.”

“Hell yeah.”

BamBam sat back on his knees, stripping his sweater off to drop it near the corner of the bed, shimmying his hips to start peeling off his jeans, and together the two of you worked to tug the garment off, laughing at the struggle that came with removing pants that were so damned tight. Giggling and feeling so much lighter, his presence seeming to lift the heavy weight of a rotten day from your shoulders, you removed your blouse and bra as BamBam laid back across the bed, moving to lift a leg over his body.

“Yeah. There’s my favorite view,” you heard from between your thighs, able to imagine the smile on BamBam’s face as you hovered above his cock, fingers wrapping around the base as they had before.

“Should do more than just focus on the view.”

You leaned in, licking a wet line from the bottom of his shaft all the way up and across the tip, greedy for the salty flavor of precum that you found waiting for you. Your tongue circled around it, moistening his cock little by little, and BamBam laid still for a moment to savor your attention, hands kneading the soft flesh of your ass as he huffed out quiet praise. His hips bucked slightly when you started to take him in, swallowing his length bit by bit until you felt the familiar burn in your throat, pulling back to release him with an audible pop.

“Shit, I can already tell I’m not gonna last long.”

“Same. We never do when it comes to our favorite number, though.”

BamBam’s mouth was as warm and sweet as before, a moan breaking off into a soft giggle when you swore you felt him tracing the number sixty-nine against your clit, suspicions confirmed when you felt him shake with suppressed laughter. You leaned down to nip at his thigh, just hard enough to make him jerk, and he retaliated in a delightful fashion, locking his arms around your thighs to keep you in place as his tongue returned to your pussy, eagerly and noisily slurping at the sheen of slick continuing to gather between your legs. Not one to be outdone or leave him forgotten, you parted your lips in a tight, wet seal around his cock to suck him down, head bobbing slowly as you licked and swallowed every inch of his dick that you could manage, cupping his balls to make him feel even better.

In time the only sounds that you exchanged were gasping breaths and the moist noise of tongues stroking, lips sucking at swollen flesh as you worked together to make one another cum. BamBam barely seemed to come up for air, his fingers scarcely needed to make up for any absence of his mouth, the softness of his lips and the expert curling of his tongue all over your soaked cunt making you feel close in a matter of mere minutes, giving him the soft vibration of your moans all over his cock. He seemed to love every single moment, hips shifting restlessly beneath you until you’d taken to holding still, eyes closed in concentration as you let him work his cock up into your mouth himself, fucking his length into the waiting heat past your lips with a growing need to cum. He went still now and then, letting you take over to twist your hand around his length, focusing suction near the tip as he grew closer to the edge, and he centered his tongue against your clit with a wild, but purposeful series of flicks that made your thighs tremble, your orgasm building furiously until you couldn’t be sure how much longer you could hold out.

It was you that broke first, popping his cock from your mouth just long enough to cry out his name, your whole body shuddering above his as he fused his mouth to your core to work your through the release, trying to prolong it as much as he could, as much as you could handle. You couldn’t make yourself forget him, swallowing his cock deeply even while you trembled and writhed, moaning on his dick as you worked faster, desperate to taste him. Your orgasm had crested, beginning to soften by the time BamBam’s head dropped against the sheets and he panted heavily, painting your tongue with his cum, spending himself into your willing mouth to let you swallow every little drop. You felt nearly greedy, moaning as much from the satisfaction of tasting him as you were for the aftershocks of pleasure persisting to clench and shiver through your body, pulling off his softening length with a sigh when he had nothing left to give. You turned and tilted, falling heavily on your back beside his lanky frame, both of you panting and a little sweaty as you stared up at the ceiling together.

“Feeling better now?”

You felt BamBam’s hand moving in the space between your bodies, fingers reaching out to gently fiddle with yours, and you twiddled your digits back at him, smiling as you turned your head to press a kiss to the outside of his thigh.

“So much better. Between that cozy cat nap and getting into bed with you, I feel like a million bucks.”

“Know what’d probably make you forget how bad today was completely?”

“Hm?”

BamBam sat up, maneuvering his body until he was laying with his feet pointed towards the headboard much like yours were, sitting up on one arm as he leaned down to give you a light peck. He looked every bit as gorgeous as he had when he’d first woken you up even with his hair looking a great deal more mussed and the tiny bit of eye makeup he’d been wearing having smudged a little.

“Taking a hot shower, putting on those silk pajamas I bought you and then putting in an order for some food while we snuggle on the couch with the kids.”

“That honestly sounds absolutely perfect.”

You turned on to your side, pressing your body against his, tossing an arm and a leg over his form to hold him, affectionately kissing the center of his chest a few times. He’s plan for the remainder of the evening truly sounded like something wonderful, made all the better by the fact that he would be there beside you, joking around and being his usual silly, sweet self. You counted your lucky stars for having such an amazing boyfriend, wanting nothing more than to make him feel as happy as he’d made you feel. Any bad day felt like something you could survive if it ended in his arms, giving him a little squeeze.

“Maybe while we’re in the shower you can tell me why your day was so crappy.”

“Nah. Honestly, it doesn’t matter why the rest of it was so bad. It’s good now, so that’s what I care about. That and hearing about how your day went.”

“Mine was great. Well, good all throughout, but way better after coming home and getting my girl naked. S'how every day should end.”

“With tits and takeout?”

“Exactly.”

You rolled away from him and off the bed, gathering up discarded clothes while BamBam took his time stretching, slowly moving to join you, arms winding around your waist from behind as soon as you’d managed to drop the clothes into the nearby hamper. Holding you tight, BamBam began to walk backward, inching along towards the bathroom and you were far too happy to giggle at his antics to do anything other than let him.

His apartment definitely felt like a safe haven, but his arms were what truly felt like home.


End file.
